A Fight of a Life Time
by Kira2212
Summary: when Roxas and Axel meet in the other life on a bus Roxas doesn't seem to remember him. Add a hard working Demyx into the picture as well as the rest of the organization and you might have a problem. The 1st chapie is being revised. T for language
1. A Fight of a Life Time

A/N: I do not own KH, KH2, or any of their characters. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

The Fight of a Lifetime

A short 14-year-old boy with spiky blonde hair and ocean colored eyes walks onto a bus. "This is going to be a long ride," He said, while walking towards a pair of open seats. He sat down watching the scenery go by in a blur as he turns on his I-pod.

"Yo dude, that's my seat, get up now!" A tall 16 year old boy with spiky blood red hair and blazing green eyes screamed, not noticing that the blonde was listening to his I-pod.

"Hey, are you listening to me? I said get up!" he yelled, but there was still no response.

The now frustrated male grabbed onto the handrails on the ceiling of the bus, lifted his feet, and kicked the window making it shatter into thousands of pieces in front of the blonde.

"Are you out of your cotton flippin' mind?" the boy screamed, with both fear and anger in his voice.

"No, not really," the red head stated, calmly like nothing had happened.

"Then why did you do that?" he screamed.

"You were ignoring me," the red head spat back while letting go of the handrail.

"So, you almost killed me because I ignored you?" the blonde said, in a venomous tone while his face grew red from anger.

"Yea, basically," he stated plainly.

"When?" the blonde said, with anger in his voice.

"When what?" he replied.

"When did I ignore you?" he asked, obviously impatient.

"When I told you to get up," the red head said, with a slight irritation in his voice.

"When was that?" he replied, with confusion clearly shown in his shimmering blue eyes.

The irritated male rolled his sea green eyes, pulled up his sleeve to his elbow, and looked at his watch for a few seconds. "Exactly eight minutes and seventeen sec-"

"Hey don't get technical with me!" The blonde yelled, cutting him off.

Then the bus came to an abrupt stop, sending the red head flying face first to the ground. Luckily, the bus driver caught him by the back of his shirt before he hit the ground.

"Hey, thanks for the save, old man." He paused as the bus driver tossed him off the bus. "Yo! Dude, what was that for?" he screamed.

"That's what you get!" the blonde said, as he laughed at the present performance, but was then grabbed by the arm and also thrown off the bus.

The red head sighed and said, "I guess we're walking home today."

"I guess so. By the way I'm Roxas and you are?" the male, who called himself Roxas, asked.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L, Axel, got it memorized?" Axel replied, while he walked down the street. He rounded the next corner and sighed. "I guess Roxas doesn't remember me," Axel muttered, as he continued walking.


	2. A Familiar Face in a Skirt

A/N: I would like to thank Moonlight Ace for giving me an idea that inspired me to write this! I tried my best to keep everyone in character and I think I did a pretty good job. If not I'm sorry. If you have any ideas for the future chapters either add them to your review or PM me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this story

Axel continued walking thinking about what just happened and how to bring back Roxas' memories. Trying to take his mind off of Roxas he decided to get something to eat. He walked down a few more block making many unnecessary turns. "Jeez, where the hell is that café again?" Axel looked around, hopelessly lost.

"Excuse me, maybe I can help. Which café are you looking for?" said a soft, female voice. Axel spun around and saw a girl about a year or two younger than him with her chocolate brown hair in braided pigtails that stopped a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were similar to his but they were much larger and darker in color. She wore an orange tank top and a pair of beige capris.

"Um… to be honest I have no clue. It's been awhile since I was last here," Axel paused, "I think it was Twilight…Café or something like that."

"Okay, well the café you're looking for closed down a few months ago-"

"Damn, seriously," Axel said, cutting the girl off. "I was really in the mood for their apple filled croissants. Oh well I guess I'll find something else to eat then. See ya"

"Wait a minute, you didn't let me finish. The café you were looking for closed down few months ago due to economic reasons, but all they did was change their name and location. They still sell the same food."

"Really? Where is it?"

"It's about a 20 minute walk for here, but if we take the bus we can get there in about 10-15 minutes"

Axel thought about what happened on the bus earlier that day and decided to walk, knowing he would only waste time arguing with the bus driver to let him on. They walked in silence until the girl broke it. "By the way I'm Olette and you are?"

"My name's Axel, got it memorized?" He replied, tapping the side of his head three times.

Olette giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Axel."

"Likewise, so what's the new name of the café?"

"Twilight under the Moon."

"Twilight under the moon, huh," Axel nodded with approval, "Very original. If the inside still looks the same than that name must fit it perfectly."

"You know what, your right. The name does fit the interior."

"Are we almost there yet?" Axel whined.

"Yup, it's right there." Olette said, as she pointed to the café across the street.

"Thank god, I'm starving." Axel jogged across the street and was about to enter the café. He turned around and looked at Olette who hadn't moved. "Thanks!" Axel didn't bother to wait for a reply and enter the shop. The walls were dark blue at the bottom and gradually faded until it was met with the white crown moldings. The ceiling was painted royal blue with a black spiral, and there was a medium sized white circle in the center where the glass chandelier was located.

Axel walked up to the counter and stood in line as he scanned the food on display. Then he found it, the last apple filled croissant, sitting on the aluminum platter on display. After about five minutes it was finally his turn. He walked up to the black counter with a midnight blue granite counter top with white specks.

"What would you like sir?" The blonde cashier asked, looking up at Axel. "Wait a minute, Axel? Is that you?"

Axel stared at the blonde with a 'Of course it is' look. "Nice uniform Demyx. I didn't know you were into girl clothing."

Demyx looked down at his clothes then blushed. "The dry cleaners or what ever you call them mixed up my clothes with someone else's and well…" Demyx paused trying to find the right words.

"So they cut your pants and turned them into a skirt? But I must say that blouse does show off your gorgeous figure," Axel was now at his breaking point and couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Hey, stop laughing at me!" Demyx whined like an eight-year-old getting picked on. He sighed as Axel's laughter ceased to end. "Axel, may I take your order?" Demyx demanded or at least tried to sound demanding.

"I want…an apple…croissant….and….cappuccino…whip cream…cinnamon…" Axel replied, in between laughing fits.

"Okay is that all?" Demyx asked, irritated. Axel only nodded in reply. "The total comes out to 5.90." Demyx prepared the laughing pyro's order and handed it to him. Axel gave Demyx a ten dollar bill. "Here's your change-"

"Keep the change, doll face," Demyx cringed as Axel winked and continued to laugh.

Axel sat down at a table next to the blue tinted window, and tried to eat without choking. After a few minutes Demyx walked over to Axel and sat in front of him. Axel looked at him and started to chuckle. "Aren't you supposed to be working? I don't think your boss would like it if they saw you trying to flirt with me instead of working."

"Enough with the jokes already! Besides my shift is over so I came over here to catch up on the old days. I was first to 'die' outside of the castle you know."

"True." With that said Axel stood up, grabbed his cappuccino, and headed towards the door.

"Hey where are going?"

"You wanted to catch up right?" Demyx nodded. "Well we can't talk in here so let's go outside."

Demyx understanding his friend's logic stood up and followed Axel out the door. Once they were both outside, Axel gave Demyx a weird look. "Why are you looking at me that way?" The red head looked down at Demyx's legs and chuckled.

"You're wearing knee socks too?"

"I forgot to shave my legs this morning and my boss gave me a pair of her socks." Demyx hung his head down in shame.

"That's one wicked boss."

"Yeah well, she said 'either wear the socks or you're fired!'"

Axel and Demyx continued to walk aimlessly as they talked about random things. They soon found themselves walking through a park. "So Demyx, if you're here does that mean everyone else is here too?" There was no answer. "Demyx?" Axel stopped and looked at his music playing friend. "What are you staring-"

"Isn't that Roxas?" Demyx asked, cutting Axel off.


	3. Roxas attracts both genders?

(A.N. Thanks for all of the reviews! I would also like to thank my little sister for helping me with this chapter. I'm pretty sure everyone is in character. If not please tell me. ENJOY!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of their characters.

Scene change... Change of scene

"blah"... speech

'blah'... thoughts

blah... A.N. at the end.

"_Isn't that Roxas?" Demyx asked, cutting Axel off._

Axel turned his head and saw Roxas sitting on a bench next to a girl he had met earlier. 'Now what was her name?' Axel thought for a second. "Omelet? No, Olette!"

"What are you talking about Axel?" Demyx asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable that his friend was randomly talking to himself about food.

"The girl Roxas is sitting next to is Olette. I met her earlier."

"Oh really? Well then, we should go over and say hi. Maybe he'll remember us this time around. Hey look they see us!"

"Demyx don't waste your time. He doesn't remember-" Axel was too late his skirt wearing friend was already half way through the field separating them. "Jeez, he fast." With that Axel started jogging not wanting to be left behind.

Scene Change

"Hey Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at his friend with messy black hair and light brown eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans and a red jersey with the word _Dog Street_ printed on it with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it.

"Yeah, what is it Pence?"

"Um…Why is that girl staring at you?" He pointed across the field of grass at a blonde girl in a navy blue skirt. Roxas followed Pence's finger and saw _her_.

"Hey Roxas, I think you have an admirer," Olette said, as she giggled.

"I highly doubt that," Roxas replied.

"You know Roxas, Olette might be right, but there's something about her that doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean Hayner?" Pence asked, as he looked other at the blonde. Hayner had on his usual clothing, a black tank top with a white outline of a skull on it, a pair of green camouflage pants, and a gray vest to complete the outfit.

"I mean, she doesn't look….uh….girlie. If you know what I mean."

"Well neither does Olette."

"Yeah she does," Roxas countered.

Olette gasped slightly and slapped the back of Roxas' head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Roxas asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I feel so violatated," Olette turned away from Roxas covering her body. Her words slowly sank into Roxas' brain and he realized how perverted he must have sounded.

"Oh no, Olette that's not what I meant… What I meant was-"

"Roxas, just let it go," Hayner shook his head as Pence fell to his knees laughing.

Scene change

"Hey Demyx, I think they're laughing at you," Axel whispered as they neared the group.

"No they're not. Besides, how would you know?"

"Dude, you're in a skirt. Who wouldn't laugh at you?"

"My mom," Demyx countered, with confidence.

Axel smirked, "honestly, your mom would be too ashamed to laugh."

Demyx sighed in defeat as he silently prayed for Roxas and his friends not tease him.

"I knew something was wrong with her. That she is a he!" Hayner said, confidently. "I guess you attract both genders Roxas."

Axel's smirk grew, "Told ya."

Demyx fell to the ground. He was once again defeated by Axel. Will this guy ever win

"Hey wait a minute. You're the guy that tried to kill me on the bus this morning!"

"I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to-"

"You're the lunatic Roxas told us about!"

'Lunatic?' Axel raised a brow. "What ever. Hey Olette thanks again for earlier."

"You're welcome Axel. Did you get your croissant?"

"Hell yeah."

"Olette you know him?" Hayner asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Yup, I met him this afternoon." Olette smiled.

"So what do you…uh," Hayner paused looking at Demyx, "guys want?"

"Nothing really, just passing by," Axel replied.

"Okay?"

"We also wanted to know if Roxas would remember us this time." Demyx added.

"This time? What do you mean this time?" Roxas asked.

"I guess you don't remember the whole nobody, organizatjgd" Axel's hand covered Demyx's month. The whole group stared at the two.

"Nobody? Organization?" Roxas stood up, "Who are you two and how do you know me?"

* * *

A.N.

I purposely spelled violated wrong. If you watch Harvey Bird Man Attorney at Law you should understand

Demyx is an awesome character and I love him, but he is an easy target. I honestly cannot imagine anyone else (for example Axel) being forced to wear a skirt. Can you?

Also if you have any ideas put them in your review or PM me.


	4. Why Rain?

Thanks for all of the reviews! Slight ooc warning, but I couldn't resist! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of the characters

* * *

"blah"...speech

'blah'...thoughts

blah...A/N at the bottom

"_Nobody? Organization?" Roxas stood up, "Who are you two and how do you know me?"_

"Good going Demyx, now we're going to be late for work!" Axel removed his hand from Demyx's mouth. Demyx caught on and replied,

"We are sooo gonna get fired."

"Hey don't ignore me! Just answer my questions," Roxas raised his voice.

"Sorry Roxas, but we have to go. Do you want us to get fired?" Axel turned around and motioned Demyx to follow.

"Ja Ne!" Demyx waved.

"Well that was…um…weird," Pence said, watching the two walk away.

"Does anyone know what they were talking about?" Olette asked.

"I don't know, but what ever it was I don't like it." Hayner shook his head.

"Yeah same here," Roxas said.

"Hey Roxas did you get your summer reading books yet?" Olette said, trying to change the subject.

"Huh…yeah and now that I think about it the bookkeeper at the new bookstore spoke to me as if we met before too." Roxas looked at sky and saw a large dark cloud hovering above. "Hey guys it looks like it's going to pour any minute now. Let head home for the day."

Everyone looked at the sky and nodded. They said their good-byes and parted for the day.

Axel and Demyx walked for a few minutes talking about random things. They soon came to an intersection and waited for the tram to pass.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to go home now and check on my cat." Axel turned his head and looked at Demyx.

"You have a cat?"

"Yup! See ya!"

"Later." Axel watched as Demyx jogged away.

_Crackle-crackle- BOOM!_

Axel looked up at the sky and as if on cue the rain poured out of the cloud. "Damn it all. Why rain? Why not snow or sleet?" Axel whined, as he ran into the nearest store. Even though he was in the rain for less than two minutes he was completely drenched. He pulled the bottom of his black long sleeved shirt to his right side, twirled it around his index finger, and squeezed it dry. He did this a few more times until he was sure his shirt was as dry as he could get it, and sighed in satisfaction. He heard something slam onto a deck causing him to twitch. He turned around and saw a large dictionary sized book with someone's hands on top of it. Axel looked up and saw a familiar face. "Would you please keep it down there's people reading," Axel said, sarcastically.

The bookkeeper glared at Axel with his blue eyes or...eye. His right eye was completely covered by his long side bang. "I would keep it down if someone would stop flooding my bookstore!"

"Oooh Zexion, be a little more nonchalant," Axel grinned. There was a moment of silence. Zexion looked at Axel with a blank stare.

"Getoutofmybookstore," he said, quickly.

Axel stares at the emotionless bookkeeper. "What?"

"Getoutofmybookstore," Zexion repeated just as fast. Axel continued to stare.

"Okay, can you say that slower and with fewer syllables?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Book. Store."

"I can't go out there. It's raining!" Axel pointed out the window.

"Aww, is the little kitty afraid of getting wet?" Zexion said, in the _baby talk_ tone. Axel grunted in reply and took a seat at the nearest table with is shoes squeaking along the way. Zexion smirked knowing Axel couldn't think of a good comeback.

Axel stayed at the bookstore for about a half an hour flipping through random books. Zexion looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped. He walked over to Axel and tapped his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "The rain stopped kitty-cat you can go now."

Axel stood up and pushed passed Zexion, "Whatever bookworm."

"Is that the best you can come up with Axel?" His smirk grew.

Axel completely ignored him and left the store. Once he started up the block he realized he didn't have a place to stay and sighed. 'Wait a minute; didn't Demyx give me his cell number?' Axel put his hand in his damp dark blue jeans pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and looked through his phone book. When he found Demyx's number he clicked send and waited for his friend to answer. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yo Demyx, its Axel."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Yeah sure. Where are you now?"

"Um…." Axel jogged closer to the next street sign, "I am at the corner of Nari Pl and Elms St."

"There's a pizza parlor across the street right?"

"Yeah."

"I know where you are. Okay, go down two blocks…"

Axel followed Demyx's directions and made it to his apartment building. He walked in and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know what room and floor you're going to?" She asked, politely.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's building policy that I call page the person you are going to see."

Axel sighed, "Sixth floor, room S27"

"Thank you." The receptionist flipped five papers over her clipboard and scanned the sixth one. She picked up the phone and dialed the room's number.

"Hello Demyx…a young man is here to see you…okay." She hung up the phone and looked up at Axel with a smile. "You may go up now."

Axel nodded in reply and walked into an elevator. He clicked the button marked '6' then _close door_, and he waited for the elevator to move.

* * *

A/N

Ja Ne - see you later

Thanks for reading! Please review and any ideas for the future chapters are welcome. Either add them to your review or PM me.


	5. Spending the Night with Demyx part 1

Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kh2 or any of their characters, or the song used in this chapter.

* * *

"blah" speech

'blah' thoughts

blah A/N at the bottom

_Axel nodded in reply and walked into an elevator. He clicked the button marked '6' then close door, and he waited for the elevator to move_.

Axel stood there listening to the elevator music and soon found himself subconsciously singing to it.

"_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where you book beings_…"

_Ding._ The elevator stopped and opened the door.

"_The rest is still unwritten._"

Demyx stood there leaning on the wall across from the elevator smiling. "I didn't know you liked to sing Axel."

Axel stared at Demyx shocked, but soon recovered. "You tell anyone about this and I'll burn you alive. Got it memorized?" Axel threatened.

"Then who will take care of my cats?"

"Wait cats? I thought you only had one."

"Nope, I have two." Demyx held up two fingers as he smiled, forgetting about Axel's threat.

"Hn, well I'll burn your cats too."

"Now you leave Phoenix and Pablo alone," Demyx replied, chuckling as he shook his finger at Axel.

"Yes mother."

"I'm guessing you were caught in the rain?" Demyx continued to smile as he looked at Axel's damp clothes. Not waiting for a reply Demyx turned around and walked towards his room. "If you want I can lend you some of my clothes!"

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't know where your cat or cats have been." Axel followed Demyx to his room. The duo walked down the hallway and made a left turn. When they arrived at his room door Demyx grabbed the doorknob and opened the door he purposely left unlocked.

"Pablo, Phoenix I'm home!" Demyx shouted as he closed the door behind Axel and walked farther into his apartment.

"GRRRRR!"

Axel was about to follow Demyx, but stopped. "Hey Demyx, where's the light switch?"

"If you're still by the front door it should be next to the closet."

'It should be? Isn't this his apartment?' Axel reached towards the wall next to the closet and turned on the light.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

He hesitated to look up, "umm…"

"Is there something wrong Axel?" Demyx shouted from where ever he was. Axel didn't reply. He slowly lifted his head and saw a huge off-white blob with piecing yellow eyes.

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Axel screamed.

"RrrREOWWWWW," The blob leaped off of the shelf and on to Axel causing him to topple over.

"AHHHH!"

Demyx ran out a room in his navy blue boxers. "What happened!?" He turned his head and saw Axel squirming on the floor trying to push something off of his face. Demyx quickly ran over to Axel and struggled to pick up the _blob_. "Oh my god! Pablo are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself attacking Axel did you?" He placed his 46 pound off-white tabby, Pablo, on the ground.

Axel sat up and glared at Demyx. He was furious. Demyx rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. "Uh, Axel… how about we…um…have some… ice…cream. Yes ice cream!" He tried calm the pyro down.

"Demyx…if your fat ass cat ever touches me again, I swear this whole building will go up in flames!" Axel screamed, glaring at Pablo.

"Yeah sorry I forgot to tell him that you were a friend." Axel raised a brow with anger still burning in his eyes. "Well you know how most people have guard dogs…well I happen have a guard cat!" Demyx smiled nervously not wanting Axel to blow up his apartment. "Yeah well I'm gonna go into the kitchen and grab the first aid kit. Be right back! C'mon Pablo." Demyx took a deep breath and picked up his overweight cat. As he turned towards the kitchen Pablo rested his head on Demyx's shoulder and glared at Axel with his menacing eyes.

When they disappeared into his kitchen Axel stood up and walked into what looked like a living room and sat down on a couch. Then he heard something drop onto the floor behind him. He turned around and saw a gray fluffy cat with black fur covering it's face, paws, and tail wearing a pink collar. The cat trotted towards Axel and let out a small cute meow. Axel glared in reply. After his little encounter with Pablo he wasn't going to take any chances with this one. 'Damn, what's wrong with Demyx? One cat is severely obese and this one looks anorexic. What the hell?' Axel was brought out of his thoughts when the _anorexic_ cat jumped onto the couch, meowed, and started to rub against his side. Giving into temptation Axel started to pet the skinny kitty.

"Back! Sorry I took so long. I forgot where I put my first aid kit."

Axel looked up at Demyx and noticed that Pablo was no longer in his arms. He immediately stood up and looked around the room not wanted Pablo to make a sneak attack.

"What is it?"

"Where's that fat cat?" Axel continued to scan the room.

"Oh, I locked him in my room so he wouldn't try to attack you again." Demyx smiled rubbing the back of his head as Axel sat back down. "I see you met Phoenix." He walked over to Axel, sat down next to him, and opened the first aid kit. He took a small bottle of alcohol and a few cotton balls. Demyx wet the bottom of the cotton ball and started to clean the cuts on Axel's face so they wouldn't get infected.

Axel closed his eyes and cringed as the alcohol burned. Demyx put his hand on top of Axel's head so he would stop moving, leaned forward and blew on the stinging area relieve some of the pain. Axel opened his eyes and noticed how close Demyx's face was to his. "This feels so wrong."

* * *

A/N:

1: I wasn't sure how to spell 'reow' Basically is a meow a cat makes when it's fighting or something like that.

2: If you are wondering how he got up on a shelf. Demyx had cat climbing shelves installed on his walls. If you want to see what the shelves look like go to my profile.

3: Inspired by princess chunk AKA Prince Powder Btw I do know that Prince Powder is 44 pounds not 46.

4: If you want to see a picture of the cat go to wikipedia and search Balinese (cat)

I'm starting highschool in one month and I just started my summer home work so I might not update for awhile. Please review and tell me what you think. Also Ideas are always welcome!


	6. Spending the Night with Demyx part 2

Hi everyone! Thanks again for your reviews! My mom said not to use the internet unless it's for my homework but I felt like updating. So keep this on the down low or I will be in a lot of trouble. Also today is September 14, AKA My Birthday! Anyway sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the characters, but I do own Pablo and Phoenix!

* * *

"blah"…speech

'blah'…thoughts

_Axel opened his eyes and noticed how close Demyx's face was to his. "This feels so wrong." _

Demyx put the final band aid on Axel's right cheek. "There, all done!" He smiled, closing the first aid kit.

"Thanks" Axel sighed, leaning back on the couch. He closed his eyes letting his head fall back as Demyx stood up and disappeared with the kit. Phoenix let out small meow. She stood up from her sitting position next to Axel and slowly crawled into his lap. Feeling pressure on his lower body Axel lifted his head and saw Phoenix. "Cat, what are you doing?" Phoenix let out another small meow and quickly curled up into a ball before Axel could shoo her off. "Damn it." He stared at the grey fluff ball and sighed. He couldn't possibly shove a cute little kitty like her off of him now. To be honest he actually liked the newly growing warmth on his legs…well thighs actually. Axel became bored listening to Phoenix's purrs and decided to look for the remote without disturbing the grey cat. He turned his head and found it lying on the arm rest on the other side of the couch. He tried to mystically extend his arm a good few inches to grab it but failed.

Phoenix felt Axel's movement and lifted her head. She saw what he was reaching for and stood up. Axel felt the wonderful warmth disappear and looked down. He saw Phoenix trot over to the remote and use her paw to scrape it on to the cushion. Axel was taken back. 'Wow maybe Demyx isn't as crazy as I thought. His cat is smart.' Axel thought as he grabbed the remote. Phoenix jumped back into his lap and curled up once again. Axel subconsciously began to stroke her while he flipped through the channels.

Demyx merrily walked into the living room holding something in his hands. He walked up behind the couch and leaned over it slightly. "Awwwww. You two look so cute together!" Demyx grinned as he started pat Axel on the head with his left hand. "Anyway I brought you some clothes!" He extended his right. "These are the biggest clothes I own. So they_ should_ fit," Demyx put a lot of emphasis on _should._

"Are you calling me fat?" Axel glared playfully at his happy-go-lucky friend.

"No, of course not" Demyx shrugged.

"Well as much as I would love to squeeze into your tiny clothing your cat seems to have taken a liking to me and I'm too lazy to get up right now."

"Hahaha, I can see that, but for your safety I suggest you stay away from Phoenix when Pablo is around. Unless you want to be attacked again!" Demyx laughed.

"Ha ha ha very funny. Do you honestly think I would be caught off guard by that fat ass cat again?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Demyx asked, innocently.

"Where's your bathroom?" Axel asked, ignoring Demyx.

"Back there, first door on the left!" Demyx pointed, with his thumb.

With that said Axel gently lifted phoenix off his lap and placed her on the couch. He took the clothes from Demyx and walked into the bathroom. Demyx continued to smile and decided to try to feed his cats quickly before Axel came out.

When Axel finished changing into Demyx's black knee-length shorts and a white T-shirt with the words 'Demyx the All Mighty Music God' spray painted on it, he came out of the bathroom only to be met by Phoenix sitting in front of the door. He stepped over her and began to walk back towards the living room. On the way there Phoenix walked around Axel multiple times rubbing up against his exposed legs.

"GRRRR" Axel heard a growl as he entered the living room. He stopped in his tracks and turned his head towards the sound. His intense green eyes soon met with Pablo's menacing gold ones. Pablo hissed baring his teeth. Phoenix seemingly unfazed hissed back and continued to touch Axel.

'What the hell? Is she trying to get me killed?' Axel thought before he readied himself for Pablo's future attacks.

"Phoenix Pablo you can come into the kitchen now foods ready!" Demyx's voice rang as he entered the living room as well. He saw the two males staring at each other with the intent to kill burning in their eyes. "Um… Axel how about you…help me feed my cats!" Demyx said, not wanting another fight to break out. Axel glanced up at Demyx with an are-you-fucking-crazy look. "You'll feed Phoenix while I feed Pablo! Come help me with bring in the food!" Demyx grabbed Axel's wrist and semi-dragged the pyro into his kitchen.

"Phew, that was close I can't imagine what would have happened if I hadn't walked in at that particular moment in time." Demyx began to grab a bunch of miscellaneous items and gave them to Axel.

"Demyx I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you give me a syringe, a spoon, and a bunch of napkins? Do you have to forcibly feed your cats?"

"Yup."

"Why?" Axel raised a brow.

"Because Pablo hates his low fat diet meals and Phoenix has an eating disorder and hates food in general."

"That makes sense, I guess. So I have to shove the syringe down her throat squeeze out the food?"

"Basically."

"Okay so why do I need a spoon?"

"To get her mouth open." Demyx replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'This is going to be a long night' Axel sighed and looked at the digital clock on the kitchen wall. It read 8:58.

"Okay I'll feed Pablo in my room. Wait here until we're gone" Axel nodded in reply.

When Axel heard Demyx's footsteps fade he walked out and found Phoenix laying on the couch. He put the bowl of liquefied food on the floor and filled the syringe. Axel sat down next to her, picked her up and placed her on a bunch of napkins he laid on his lap. However, _Demyx_ used the spoon to open her mouth and inserted the syringe to feed her. This job was supposed to be done at least an hour ago, but during this task Axel had lost all of his patience. This cat kept running away, climbing on top of the kitty shelves, and hiding in tiny spaces. Axel finally had had enough and he equipped himself with a broom. He chased after his target and started to whack the poor thing with the broom trying to slow her down. Demyx had come out of his room and saw Axel running with a broom over his shoulder with anger, once again, burning in his green eyes.

_-Flash back-_

'_What the hell is Axel doing?' Phoenix jumped into Demyx's arms shaking in fear. _

"_Using Demyx as a human shield? You're a smart cat I'll give you that." Axel panted while still holding onto the broom. _

"_Axel what the hell are you doing?" Demyx held onto Phoenix protectively. _

"_Trying to kill that cat of yours."_

"_What? Why?" _

"_She wouldn't sit still and let me feed her!"_

"_Of course not, what part of 'she hates food' do you not understand?"_

"_I know she hates food, but god freakin' damn it!" _

_Demyx looked slightly frightened. "Uh…you know what. How about I help you?" _

_"Whatever."_

_-Flash back over-_

After that ordeal was taken care of Demyx heard his stomach growl. "Hey Axel, I'm hungry do you want something to eat?"

"Depends. What do you have?"

Demyx thought for a moment. 'Hmmm, what do I have? I haven't gone to shopping in a while.' "Umm…I'm pretty sure I have some raman."

"Then raman it is." Axel was exhausted; all he wanted to do was eat so he could sleep in peace.

Demyx came out of the kitchen with two cups of instant raman. The two tried to eat their food without choking as they watched a best cartoon made from construction paper, South Park. As the show ended the duo stood up and threw out the Styrofoam cups.

"Well I'm going to bed. Your room is across from the bathroom" Demyx yawned "Good night."

"Night." Axel walked behind Demyx and turned right into his room. He closed and locked the door the behind him. During the short time he has been here Axel found out that Phoenix was pretty smart, he didn't want to take any chances with Pablo. Axel crawled into the full sized bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few hours passed and Axel was woken up by the constant meows coming from outside his door. Axel glared at the door, but the meows wouldn't stop. They just got louder and longer! He finally got out of bed and walked over to the door rubbing his eyes. When he opened it he felt something fluffy ran between his legs. He turned around and saw Phoenix walking on the bed. "You've got to be kidding me. No no no no get out."

"Meow." Axel sighed. He knew that fighting at this hour would be useless and a waste of time. He crawled back into the bed and tried to sleep, but he soon felt extra pressure by his feet. He opened his eyes and saw Pablo sitting at the bottom of the bed. "How the hell did you get in here? The door was…" Axel turned his head towards the _open_ door. "Crap…" The two males stared, well more like glared, at each other for what felt like hours.

"Stupid sun…Why do you have to be so bright!" Axel slowly opened his eyes and much to his surprise he saw Pablo, a few inches away from his face, fast asleep. Remembering there little showdown hours before he jumped out of the bed and did a quick physical examination to make sure all of his limbs were still there and unharmed. Fortunately, everything was in place. He went into the bathroom and did his little morning routine. He saw a tooth brush with a note taped onto it. It read: _you can use this toothbrush. Don't worry it's new ;)_. Axel nodded and began to brush his teeth. When he was done he walked into the living room and saw Demyx sitting in his little dining area eating bowl of cereal.

"I see you're finally up! The bowls are in the dishwasher and cereal is in the cupboard over the dishwasher," Demyx said, a little too cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Axel took out a bowl and grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"I don't know…I just am!" Demyx grinned.

"Riiight." Axel poured the milk over his cereal, got a spoon, and sat across from Demyx.

"Axel I've meaning to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"Are you going to be looking for a job or an apartment anytime soon?"

"Dude I have been here for less than 24 hours and you want to kick me out already?"

"No, no I was just curious."

"Uh huh"

"No, really I was!

"Suuuure"

"Even though I have my cats it still gets kind of lonely ya know?" Demyx sighed. "Plus I'm sort of behind on my rent. So I thought that maybe you could stay here, get a job, and help me with my rent! Sooo will you stay?" Demyx gave Axel the puppy dog pout.

"Uhhhh…"

"Good morning Phoenix!" Demyx said, as he bent over and started to pet her.

"Meow." Phoenix rubbed against Demyx's legs then trotted over to Axel and jumped into his lap. He looked down at her and stared into her big blue eyes. He smiled as his stare softened and gently started to stroke her. Her eyes reminded him of Roxas.

"Yeah I'll stay." He continued to smile remembering the good old days within the organization. He wasn't sure if he had made the right choice, but there was only one thing he was certain of, he missed his best friend.

* * *

Awww! I liked the ending of this chapter. The beginning not so much though anyway please review and tell me what you think! I'm sure all of you know this by now but I'll tell you anyway. Ideas will always be accepted as well as flames and constructive criticism.


End file.
